


Two hunters and Handcuffs

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Sexual Content, Sub!Dean, Submission, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hunter and the older Winchester went to the bed for the first time she only cuffed his hands and nothing more. Dean liked so much what she did. Liked enough to get back and ask her to show what she could do using more. And there are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two hunters and Handcuffs

"All you gotta do is follow my orders." she says "Your safe word will be Impala. What do you tell me about that?"  
"Yes", he answer  
She slapped him across the face. "Yes, what?"  
"Yes, Mistress", he answer  
"Good boy", she says, a smile on her face  
And after that, the fun just got better. A lot better. Dean and Y/N used to enjoy so much their time togheter. When the hunter and the older Winchester went to the bed for the first time she only cuffed his hands and nothing more. Dean liked so much what she did. Liked enough to get back and ask her to show what she could do using more. And there are they.  
They had a deal. No permanent marks or scars. In the beggining she never used gag with him - 'cause if she get to far from what he can hold on he would be able to say the safe word. The only rules were: stop when he say Impala; and no scars. That was all.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
After a hunting with Sam, Dean was in her place. Getting ready.  
He was naked. On his knees. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His head was bowed. And the waiting was a torture. Dean was getting a little nervous. Y/N never get a too long time to think about how punish him. He moved his wrists causing the handcuffs to twinkle. His gaze went up to her. Worried.  
"I told you to no to move", she said "Do I have to say again?"  
"I'm sorry, Mistress", he answer, bowing his head again. All submissive. "I'll be still. I promise"  
"That's my good boy", she said. Running her sharp nails down his cheek. "What the hell am I going to do to you, Dean?".  
"What ever you want, Mistress", he answer. "I'm yours. You can do what ever you want to me". Still looking to the ground he couldn't see her smile. She was so proud of him. Her hard work gave good results. He was submissive and tamed. Sometimes he desobeys. Only to make her happy. Only to remember her how hurt him is good. And how he love been hurt by her.  
Y/N walks away without saying a word. When she back to him, she has a bag on her hands. It's in there where she keeps her little toys.  
" Y/N ?", Dean calls looking at her in the eyes. He see his mistake in the moment when the word came out of his mouth.  
"Who gave you permission to talk? Or to look at me?", she slapped his cheek mutiple times. Not enough to make him bleed. Just to hurt and to make him show respect. "Call me Y/N again and you'll couldn't walk for a whole month." he bowed his head. Obediently. Submissive. Tamed.  
"I'm very sorry, Mistress", he said. His tone hurt. "It won't happen again. I swear"  
"That's better", Y/N answer. "Broke my heart have to punish you, lover", the sadness in her voice was totally fake "But I have to do it. You keep desobeyind my orders."  
He got tensed watching her choose a toy. He was a lot of anxious to know her choise. And he loved what she pick. The whip.  
Y/N was behind his back. She lets the whip fall down in the air. A test. And then the whip find his back. Over and over. His pale skin was pink and it hurted. But he loved.  
"Harder, please", he asks. His firsts words after a while  
"One more time, Dean", she orders. Running the whip down his back. "Say it again"  
"Please, Mistress", he begs, "Go harder, please. Please"  
She can't say no to him. He's naked, cuffed, on his knees and begging. She need to give him what he's asking. She just can't say no.  
"Don't worry, lover", Y/N said. "It'll hurt like hell. Is that what you want?"  
"Y-Yes, ma'am", he answer "I want. Please, please"  
She doesn't say anything in reaponse. Only let the whip fall on his back again. And again. Multiple times. He let out a painful moan  
"Did I gave you permission to make noises?", she ask. But he knows he can't answer. If he does, she'll punish him. He's not even breathing. "Quiet!"  
After a while she stops. Drops the whip in the ground.  
"Get up", Y/N gives him a order and he obeys. She enjoyed so much see him fighting to lever himself from his knees with his hands behind his back. Was uncomfortable to him. His back was burning. His wrists were hurting. When Dean finally could be on his feet he had his head bowed because of the shame. He didn't want look her in the eyes.  
"Look at me", she says. "Now" He meet her gaze. And didn't looked at another place. She would make him beg for mercy if he did. "Turn around". And he does what she wants. Y/N slapps his ass. Not to hurt. But in a kinky way. He let himself smile. And then she release his hands.  
"Dean", she calls. No orders. Her tone wasn't cold and comand. Was just like a woman calling her boyfriend. He look at her. She was out of the scene.  
"Whats wrong?", he asks. His tone wasn't submissive at all. It was kinda of patientless  
"Sit down", she says. Not an order "We need to talk"  
Them both sit down on the edge of the bed.  
"Now I'm worry", he tells her "What the hell Y/N? I don't want to talk."  
"It's about sex", Abaddon says.  
"Alright, we're talking", he smile  
"What I'll do next it's something I haven't done before to you", she explain. "I won't use the gag. 'Cause it might be a little hard to hold on.". He had all his atencion to her. "Dean, if you feel that you can't hold on you need say Impala."  
"Okay", he agree  
"Don't lie to me", she orders "I won't get angry if you ask to stop. I won't."  
"Alright", he answer  
"You promise?", she ask. A little nervous. Biting her lower lip.  
"I promise, Y/N ", he smile at her. Dean kiss her on the forehead. "Don't worry. Just do what you have to and I'll see if I need use the safe word"  
"Okay", she says.  
"I'm ready", he says "Let's dance"  
Them both get up at the same time. He bow his gaze and the show starts again. "On your knees", she orders and he obeys. She take bondage cuffs and make her way to Dean. "Give me your hands" Y/N comands. He stands his hands toward her. So she lock the leather bounds very thightly around his wrists. "Keep your hands on your head". And he put his cuffed hands in the back of his head. "Spread your legs". He does what is told. While she runs her sharp nails down his back. His muscles tensed all over. "Relax, love" And Dean makes himself not get tensed. One hand she wraps around his neck. Feeling his neck's rings of cartilage. With the another hand she's running her fingers on his ass. He doesn't know what is new until she put his ass cheeks apart. He open his mouth to aks what the hell she was going to do. But she tells him to shut up and wait. He - of course - obeys. And doesn't make a sound until she slides one finger inside his virgin hole. He let out a loud moan.  
"Dean!", she calls "Are you okay?".  
"I'm great, Y/N ", he anwer out of the scene. Looking at her and showing that it wasn't a lie "Keep going. I'll tell if I want stop. I'm fine"  
Abaddon press her lips against his while she adds another finger inside him. He gasps, breaking the kiss. Dean try not to look at her. He can't look at her without permission. "Don't move, Dean", she says, pushing the third and the fourthy finger togheter inside of him. "Stay still"  
"Y-yes, Mistress", he gasps again. "I'm s-sorry"  
She places kisses on his cheek, chin and jaw. Trying distract him. She was moving her fingers in circles, separating them. It was painful. But Dean knows that pain makes her happy. His cheeks were burning. He was alredy hard. He knew that he was near to cum. Also Y/N. "Don't you dare to cum", she orders.  
"I need to. Please let me cum", he begs  
"Not yet, Dean. Not until I say so", she says. "If you cum, I'll punish you again", her fingers going deeper inside his hole. "You're such a good boy, I don't want punish you". They both know that she would love punish him. But he doesn't say anything. She's biting his ear when her thumb is added to the others fingers. He moan, not much high. But high enough to make her hold his neck using more streng. "Do not make noises.", she tells him "My good boy must be sillent". She twist her hand openning him up more and more. He closes his eyes to control himself to not to cum. And blink the open again. Trying so hard not cum.  
"Please, M-mistress. I need t-to cum", he says. Gasping while scratch her nails against his prostate. "Let me cum, please. I can't..."  
"Try, Dean.", she whispers in his ear moving her fingers inside him. Her hand is all in his whole 'till her wrist. "You have to hold on". She push her hand a little more in his hole. He try not to make noises locking his teeth. Her fingers don't stop moving. And abruptly she pulls her hand out of him. She doesn't bother to being carefull. He moan a little. She let go of his neck. "Get up, Dean", she orders. He obeys. She grabbes his wrists and get then off the back of his head. "Lay down in the bed. On you back", she comands. He does what she tells him. She unlock the leather cuffs laying down on him his chest and whisper in his ear:  
"Cum, baby".  
Dean doesn't need hear that twice. He cum. His large and warm hands were on her waist. She pulled his hair. Yanking his head back and biting him on the neck. His touch was delicated. As if he was afraid the he would broke her. Her touch was wild. As she was afraid that he would scape or run. Doesn't matter how much they were diferents. It worked.  
"How many days will you stay?", she ask after a while. When they're laying side by side on the bed. Y/N's head resting on Dean's chest  
"I told Sammy that I would be out four days", he answer.  
"We have four days to have fun", she says. Running her hands in his chest  
"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's eat something", Dean tells her.  
"I dont eat", she doesn't want eat. She want to do what they do best. A really good sex.  
"I do", he's starving. She smiles. He always stop to eat and is always hungry "Don't worry. I'll cook"  
END!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please,.leave a coment. I want to know what you guys think


End file.
